


Number the stars for me darling

by ItsSpicyTuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom!Cas, Dom!Castiel, Finger Fucking, M/M, Sub!Dean, Subdrop, Top!Cas, a good time ;), bottom!Dean, reatraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSpicyTuna/pseuds/ItsSpicyTuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and cas get a little kinky in their sex adventure but how well will Dean react??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number the stars for me darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first writing upload on aO3 and I won't really be surprised if absolutely no one reads it but hey you never know. I'm also thinking in turning this into a Dom/sub series so if you're interested let me know :D -Alan

The sound of dress shoes paced in a circle around and around. Blindfolded, dean's hearing was somehow better and defined by the elimination of one of his senses. His hands were bound by a familiar, worn-leather belt behind his back, and his eyes were blinded by a blue tie. Other than those components, dean was butt naked. He was kneeling on the cold cement floor, in the middle of a devil's trap, in the storage room/torture and interrogation room, the frigid air adapting to the red hotness of dean's aching body.

Castiel gently laid a hand on deans left shoulder, right across his handprint where it fit like a puzzle piece. Dean shook at the warmth of his hand. God, he never needed anything more in his life than to be touched, to have friction something to rut up against. Castiels hand slowly moved down dean's stomach and abdomen, making sure that there was no place left untouched, mapping every little freckle and scar on his body. His prominent muscled tensed under the pads of castles fingers, so eager to be touched. Castiel kneeled beside dean then so gently but quickly, pushed the back of dean's neck so hard that he landed with his head throbbing, a slight yelp and ass in the air begging for attention. 

Castiels hand moved back and landed quickly on Deans ass with a loud smack echoing across the room. Dean winced as he was not used to being spanked but he admitted to himself that he liked it. Another bright red hand print appeared on deans ass and another and another. Castiel gently grabbed dean by the back of the neck, cutting off the circulation just enough to make him the perfect shade of red. 

He jerked his body up so they were kneeling side by side "Dean..." His voice bellowed in his ear, sending shivers through deans body. "Be a good boy and you'll get your reward." Castiel said as he kissed the spot on deans neck that made him rock hard in an instant. Castiel acknowledged this as he stood up quickly, more quickly that dean would've liked. "Someone's excited" castiel said as he pressed his foot on deans shoulder, making dean twitch. "Don't get excited too fast" he called. "No, I won't" dean said hoarsely. "That's 'no, I won't sir'!" Castiel almost yelled as he pulled dean upright, making dean barely knowing which way is up, and slapping him hard enough to taste blood in his mouth. Dean's jaw was gripped so tightly, that he hoped that castiel would've left marks. He absolutely fucking loved it when cas left marks on his body. He'd press on them lightly through his shirt when no one was looking. Just to remind himself that he was castiel's. 

This wasn't cas, the dorky, confused, little man in a suit and trench coat. This was castiel. Specifically deans castiel. It was all his. He was the most powerful being that he knew and even though dean could take him down in a human fight. This made him proud that he could bring out the deep, fucked up thoughts in the back of castiels mind that he's 100% sure that no angel or human has ever seen. Although the sheer though of castiel fucking him into 20 years from now made dean almost painfully hard. 

Castiel let out a slow groan as his thumb pet deans swollen lips. The sound of a cap to a tube of some sort reached deans ears and he knew exactly what it was. "You know what to do, don't you, dean?" Castiel asked in an almost terrifying but somewhat fucking hot enough to send deans cock twitching once more. He sat up straighter and slumped to the uncomfortable position he was in a few minuets ago. Cas walked over with his lube-slicked fingers and ran his index finger all the way down deans arched back, making dean let a noise that wasn't human slip between his lips. "Shhhh someone will hear, darling" castiel hissed. Dean bit his lip to keep from any noise. He placed his fingers at deans opening and slowly pushed one in. 

Deans brows furrowed at the slight burn from not being penetrated in a while. Cas pumped his finger in and out slowly, making sure to rub against deans prostate the slightest. Dean held what little self-control he had by a thread to keep himself from squirming and pushing back against the finger. Cas added another finger, opening Dean up and pushing down against his sweet spot again. He shifted so he was towering over Dean and leaning into the bottom of his neck. A small jolt of Cas' fingers made Dean jump. Another finger was added and soon Dean was a trembling mess in Cas' hands. "Good boy" Cas breathed into dean's nape. 

Cas slowly pulled out his fingers and Dean almost let a whine escape at the emptiness. Cas stood up and retrieved something. The anticipation filled Dean. Soon after he felt a rounded metal cocking being slid onto his length. "Can't have any mistakes, can we,now." Cas whispered into Dean's ear. 

He heard a rustle of clothing and a zipper being unzipped. "You're so fucking beautiful, Dean" Cas praised as he placed himself at dean's hole, which was a little too slick from Cas' excessive use of lube. He pushed his head in slowly and then slipped out with an obscene squishing noise. He pushed in deeper but not all the way. Then finally he pushed in all the way. He was so fucking full and he loved every second of it. Cas loved to tease Dean like this. Cas began to thrust in and out of Dean, plunging into dean's prostate. He gripped dean's hips so fucking tightly Dean hoped they'd end up leaving bruises. 

Waves of pleasure came in chills all over his body. He wanted to some so bad but wasn't allowed to. Wasn't allowed to speak, move, even whimper unless Cas said so. Cas' panting and groans matched his thrusts. Dean closed his eyes tightly trying to hold back moans and leaning back against Cas' cock. His mind was one big blur. 

He heard Cas draw in a sharp breath which meant Dean knew he was about to come. With a couple final thrusts and a mixture of "you're beautiful" and dean's name, Cas came inside of Dean, pulling out and quickly wiping the spludge from dean's hole. He tucked himself away and zipped himself up. Standing up with a groan, he straightened his shirt and cleared his throat. 

He reached under Dean, who is panting quite frantically, and removed the cock ring. Dean shivered as the metal slid off of his length. "I'll take care of you, Dean don't worry" Cas said as he slipped two fingers into dean's hole and wrapping a hand around dean's cock and stoking it gently. 

He swiped his thumb over the head, spreading precum and making things slick and easier while pumping now three fingers in an out of Dean, making sure to hit his sweet spot. "You may speak now" Cas said with a smirk. "C-Cas.." Dean moaned loudly into the concrete 

He needed this more than anything. He needed Cas to pull him out of his stream of consciousness. He didn't deserve this. Being brought down to a shaking hot mess. He'd done too much wrong to deserve this. He's fucking worthless. He's fucking worthless.

 

"Dean, answer me."

 

He realized Cas had removed his fingers and Dean felt so fucking empty. He just now noticed that the tie was damp with what he thinks to be his tears which are running down his chin and making small splats on the cement floor. He's shaking uncontrollably, making the restraint holding his hands together rattle.

Cas quickly unbuckled the belt and unwound it from his wrists. Then he moved intfront of Dean, kneeling to bring deans chest up to his. He carefully untied the tie from around dean's head. Dean leaned into Cas' chest, clutching tightly to his neatly pressed dress shirt, sobbing. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tightly. "You did wonderful baby. You're so beautiful." He praised as dean's sobs became more quieter. 

Cas continued to comfort Dean until he stopped shaking. A hand ran through dean's messy hair.


End file.
